A device for nonpositively fixing a bracket to a structure is known from DE 33 22 019 A1. In this device forces acting parallel to the outer surface of the structure are transmitted to the structure via a plate. The plate is attached to the outer surface of the structure by means of tie rods installed within the structure. Saw tooth-like protrusions meshing with corresponding recesses on the outer surface of the structure are formed on the contact surface of the plate on the outer surface of the structure. The forces acting parallel to the outer surface of the structure are transferred by the saw-tooth-like protrusions and recesses in combination with the tensioning attachment of the plate to the structure. A bracket capable of supporting high-pressure loads parallel to the outer surface of the structure is then attached to the plate. To attach the bracket to the plate, a tie rod is prolonged by means of a bushing. For the force transmission by means of the teeth it is necessary to form saw-tooth-like protrusions on the plate as well as the saw-tooth-shaped recesses on the structure during its construction. For this purpose the prefabricated concrete part of the structure which will later support the bracket is cast as a shuttering element by using the plate, and the plate is then removed. When the plate is removed from the prefabricated concrete part, the two elements are marked so they can be fitted together precisely once more for final assembly. This causes the production and assembly processes of the device to be very expensive.
A device of the same type for non-positive attachment of a bracket to a support of a travel way for a magnetically levitated train is known from DE 41 15 936 A1. In this device a built-in plate is embedded in the cement on the support and serves as contact surface for a corresponding surface of the bracket. A tie rod to which the bracket is screwed runs through the support and through a bore in the built-in plate. The contact surfaces of the built-in plate and of the bracket have recesses across from each other into which a spacer bushing is inserted. To mount the bracket to the support the spacer bushing is first pushed over the tie rod and the bracket is then set on the tie rod. The spacer bushing and an additional spacer between the built-in plate and the bracket are used to adjust the precise track width of the travel way. It is however necessary to embed the built-in plate into the support when manufacturing a support made of reinforced or prestressed concrete, so that manufacture becomes expensive. In addition the capability of transmitting a force acting parallel to the surface of the support from the bracket to the support is reduced, because the built-in plate and the bracket are separated from each other by the spacer bushing. The spacer and the transmission of the transversal force takes place via a lever.